Expeditions
Expeditions are what your explorers are used for. Every night, you send them to explore ruins across the world, and this is how you discover better materials and complete The Purge. At the Expedition window, you will have access to a map of the world, and can choose the destination you want. Then, you will see details of the camp you selected, such as possible rewards and it's level. There are three types of expeditions, Combat, Farm, and Special Encounters. Some properties of ruins use "Distance" in its formula, it means the distance between the player's colony and the ruin. General properties The Material property will always be based on the Distance * 1-4: Copper * 5-8: Iron * 9-12: Cobalt * 13-17: Thorium * 18-23: Titanium * 24-30: Magma * 30+: Obsidian # Details of the chosen expedition # The currently selected roster, where you can change it # Status of your current roster Success and Failure conditions In order to determine the outcome of a expedition, the CP of the expedition is compared with the enemies in the ruins CP. If the expedition's CP is higher, the expedition is a success, the player will receive the rewards and a report with all the informations about that ruin. If the enemy CP is higher, the outcome will be based in the difference between the CPs (Enemy CP - Expedition CP = X), and the Resilience of the expedition, and will have one of three possible outcomes: * X > Resilience*2 = Dead explorers * X > Resilience = Explores get captured * X < Resilience = The explorers escape, but can't be send in expeditions for 5 days In the first two outcomes, the player won't know what happens until another expedition successfuly explore that ruin, and the region remains foggy. If the explorers escape and return, the player will have the feedback report, but the expedition will still be a failure. Combat In Combat expeditions you will find Aliens' camps, wich can be a simple camp, or a base: * Captain Base - Starts appearing at a Distance of 15+ * Commander Base - Starts appearing at a Distance of 25+ * Alien King Base - Starts appearing at a Distance of 35+ Each successful expedition will advance The Purge in 1%. Combat properties The CP is increased if a Base is found * Captain: Total CP*3~5 - Advances the purge in 5% * Commander: Total CP*8~10 - Advances the purge in 10% * Alien King: Total CP*20 - Advances the purge in 30% Once you reach 90% of The Purge, it will only increases if you find and eliminate an Alien King. Rewards: In combat expeditions you will have a chance of finding a item or a blueprint, and will further increase your Purge progress (Your main objective). Farm In Farm expeditions is where you will gather materials to craft new equipments. In order to you gather those resources, you will need to have at least one scavenger on your expedition, since an official can't gather materials. Farm properties Special Encounters TBD